


Last One Out

by kimuracarter



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Mary Sue, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for this prompt: <i>Obviously Pike is a total BAMF. He must use his awesome powers of badassery to rescue Mary Sue from an evil alien prison.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Last One Out

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek or its character. I make no profit from this work of fiction.
> 
> _This is a blatant, fun, fluffy Mary Sue. I don't think there's anything wrong with it when you're honest about what you're doing. :-) Enjoy!_

You knew that the intergalactic cruise deal had sounded too good when you had taken. What you didn’t know was just how bad it was going to be. When attacked by Ligurian pirates, the Captain of the ship had sniveled and surrendered.

You and the rest of the passengers were herded onto a ship and transported to a prison facility to await your fate. Instead of two weeks of being pampered and getting massages, you spent two weeks in a grimy cell sustained only by dirty water and dry, crumbling food blocks. In the beginning, you had demanded your rights as a citizen of the Federation. But anything you said went unheard by the guards.

You tried to escape yesterday, but a nasty backhand and phaser stun had put an end to that. You rubbed your cheekbone; it still hurt, damn it.

Suddenly, you could hear more phaser fire and shouting down the hall. Either the guards had finally turned against each other, or someone was coming to break you out.

You nearly cried with relief as a cheer rose up from the cells; men and women armed in Starfleet colors with phaser rifles ran down the hall, yelling to get ready to move when they unlocked the doors.

You stared at the lock on the door, waiting for it to turn green.

A loud clang sounded throughout the cells as all of the locks opened, and people began to run after the Starfleet officers.

You grinned as the light turned green and grabbed the door to yank it open.

It wouldn’t budge.

You pulled harder, using your whole body weight to pull against it.

It was stuck.

Your heart started to pound. “HEY! Hey, wait! I’m stuck! Don’t leave me here!”

In their ecstasy, your fellow prisoners didn’t seem to hear you and kept running. You tried to reach out between the bars and grab them.

“WAIT! NO! Don’t leave me here!”

The crowd thinned out, and the noise moved down the hall.

Tears filled your eyes as you pulled frantically against the bars. “COME BACK!” Your heart slammed against your ribcage and you pulled and pulled. “Don’t leave me here, please … SOMEBODY HELP ME!”

“What the hell?!”

You looked up and saw a Starfleet officer in gold.

He stepped closer, and you could see dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He pushed on the door from the other side, but it wouldn’t budge.

You choked back a sob. “Please …”

“It’s okay, miss. I’m not gonna leave you. We’ll get you out of there.” He holstered his phaser and examined the lock. “I’m Lieutenant Commander Christopher Pike. What’s your name?”

Your hands shook as you wiped away the tears. “M-Mary.”

“Okay, Mary, just stay calm. I’ll get you out of there; I promise. Looks like the lock is fused.” He pulled out a comm device. “Pike to Marlow.”

“Marlow here.”

“Have you been able to penetrate their shields? I’ve got a civilian trapped in a cell here with a faulty lock. Can you beam us out?”

“No can do, Pike. You have to get out of there and get to the beam out point before the Ligurian reinforcements arrive.”

You felt nauseous. _Reinforcements?_

“Understood. We’ll be there.” Pike snapped the comm shut and took out his phaser again. “All right, we’ll just have to do this the hard way. Stand back.”

You went to the corner of the cell as Pike fired at the lock until it fizzled and sparked. You held your breath as he pushed on the door again; it only moved a little. Your heart started to sink. Pike growled and kicked the door.

It swung open.

Your knees went weak with relief, and you were glad of Pike’s strong arms around you, ushering you out and into the hall.

“Mary, do you think you can run? Or do you need me to carry you?” His face was suddenly very close to yours. His fingers touched your chin, blue eyes examining the bruise on your cheek. “Bastards,” he muttered.

“I can run,” you replied, taking a few deep breaths.

He smiled roguishly and released your chin. “All right. Let’s punch it.” He grabbed your hand, and you took off together down the hall; it seemed to stretch on forever, but you drew strength from the hand gripping yours.

The line of cells finally ended; you tried not to look behind you as you heard angry voices and heavy footsteps.

“Keep running!” Pike told you, letting go of your hand. “It’s straight ahead.”

Phaser fire exploded behind you. You screamed and ducked into an alcove. You peered around the edge and saw Pike engaged in hand to hand combat with a gigantic Ligursian; they looked like huge black slugs with limbs, but they were strong as hell.

Pike caught sight of you. “Mary, RUN!”

You wanted to help him, but without a weapon there wasn’t much you could do. You sprinted down the hallway, which ended in what looked to be a cafeteria of some kind.

“Where’s Pike?” one of the Starfleet officers demanded.

You pointed. “Back there! He’s fighting one of the Ligrusians!”

“Shit,” the officer muttered. Two of them took off down the hall, rifles at the ready.

A third officer in red took your arm. “Come here, miss. We’ll beam you aboard the Marlow and get you to Sickbay.”

You pulled out of his grasp. “No … No, I want to wait for Lieutenant Commander Pike. He saved me.”

“It’s not safe, and –“

Your argument was interrupted as Pike and the two other officers came barreling into the cafeteria, firing their phasers behind them.

The officer beside you ran over to them and helped them get the doors to the room shut.

“Geez, Pike, leave some for the rest of us next time,” the young female officer joked.

Pike smirked as he holstered his phaser. He looked up at you. “Mary! Why haven’t you –“

“She wouldn’t go without you,” the officer in red responded as you all clustered under the dirty window in the ceiling.

Pike’s surprise melted into a gentle smile. He reached down and took your hand in his. “You all right?”

You nodded and managed a smile back.

“Marlow, five to beam up.”


End file.
